


First Kiss

by Lady_Nightshade30



Series: The Reaper's Nightingale [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Fighting, Incest?, Language, Lily is Gabe's adopted little sister, legal incest, near dub con?, noncon spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade30/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade30
Summary: Lily Reyes comes to visit her older brother at his job and her interactions with Jack sparks a change between the two siblings.EDIT: I did a bit of editing to the start of the story, I might go back and do more once I have a better idea on the relationship between Gabriel and Lily because I am not entirely sure I like the spanking scene.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place before Overwatch fell obviously.
> 
> Also it deals with incest, well legal incest since Gabriel and Lily are siblings via adoption on her part, so be aware of that.
> 
> So this story took a turn near the end because originally he wasn’t going to spank her while he was questioning her about her relationship with Jack.

Gabriel clinched his fists at his sides and tried not to punch the man he considered his best friend, even though right now he wanted to break his jaw and maybe even his nose. “Listen Morrison I don’t give a fucking shit-.”

Jesse sighed as he exchanged a look with Genji before turning his attention back to the two commanders as they engaged in yet another pissing contest. He should probably send Reinhardt a text just incase the two of them needed help separating the two older men when they came to blows. Lately it always seemed to be a toss up between whether or not the two Commanders would get along or get into fight. Jesse had just shoved his hand into his the pocket of his pants when the clearing of a throat interrupted the argument causing everyone to freeze, before they slowly turned to face the owner.

“What are you two arguing about now?” asked a feminine voice once she had everyone's attention from the two men fighting to the new comer.

Jesse blinked in surprise when a familiar, woman strolled down the hallway of the Overwatch headquarters. Her blonde hair was pulled into a loose French braid with a few strays strands framing her face. Bright blue eyes took them all in as her full lips, painted a dark shimmery pink, smiled brightly at them as she headed toward Reyes. Her long and voluptuous legs were clad in a tight pair of jeans and were made even longer by her knee length stiletto boots. Her full breasts were covered by a loose silvery grey crop top with a turtle neck and long sleeves covered a second top this one was skin tight and black. A decent sized leather purse was hanging from the crook of her elbow. He knew who she was he and several of his Deadlock buddies had more than their fair share of fantasies about her, aided mainly by the occasional cheap, semi-look alike prostitute.

She was the famous pop star, Persephone, and even though she was well known for being very vocal in her backing of Overwatch that still didn’t explain what she was doing waltzing around the upper floors of the headquarters without a care in the world not to mention lacking an escort. Slowly he turned to see how both Commanders would react to her presence debating on whether or not he should intervene on her behalf to Reyes at least. Morrison tended to be more lenient towards people with pull be they celebrities, politicians, or just plain old rich; if only because that was where the money and power was. But before Jesse could intervene and offer the pretty blonde an escort back to the lobby or to one of the rooms they used for PR activities, maybe even get her number, Reyes spoke up.  


“What are you doing here Lily?” Reyes demanded crossing his arms over his massive chest in irritation as he glared at anyone whose eyes lingered too long on her ass while she moved to join him.

Jesse blinked, both at the name and at the familiarity in which Reyes addressed the woman. 

“Hey Gabe!” she greeted cheerful ignoring his dark tone as she stopped by his side.

Jesse’s mouth practically dropped to the floor when she placed both hands on his arm and stood on tip toe to give him a kiss on the cheek. He nearly had to pick himself off the floor that his commander was even allowing it.

“Lily,” Gabriel growled in warning.

“Let’s see,” Lily said with sarcasm dripping from her voice as she playfully rolled her eyes at him before smiling at him once again. “It’s the third Thursday of the month and you’re not on a mission, be it actually involved in one currently or preparing for your next one or even debriefing from your last one. I have no idea why I am here. None whatsoever.”

Gabe scowled at her but it didn't have the biter bite to it that it normally did these days whenever he directed it at someone when he was furious whether he was furious with them or not. “You should have called before you showed up.”

“I did call brother.” She said ignoring the dark look on his face as she went on her voice taking on a sweet note. “It’s not my fault you are ignoring your calls. I called you a few times over the past week to see if you were doing anything today and you never responded to either. Big surprise these days.”

“And what would you have done if I wasn’t available?” he demanded.

“I would have played with Jack instead.” She answered flippantly as she shrugged her shoulders while waving a hand in the other blonde's direction and relaxed her stance a bit by dropping her purse from the crook of her arm to her hand as it fell to her side. “It’s happened before.”

Gabriel froze and his eyes widened momentarily before pure fury flashed through them and his scowl darkened even more as he opened his mouth to snap at her before Jack broke in while moving a bit closer to her to give her a friendly hug. The act caused Gabriel to freeze as Moira’s mocking voice rang through his head as the two blondes talked. 

‘Strike Commander Morrison and your sister seem rather close don’t you think?’ She had said once when she had walked up to him while he watched Jack and Lily talk at a benefit ball for wounded Overwatch members. ‘Do you think they are sleeping with each other whenever she shows up and you aren’t around?’

The taunting words from the red headed Irish woman filled his head as images of Jack fucking his sister in his office consumed his mind causing his blood to pound in his ears as rage began to consume him.  


“How did your benefit concrete go Lil?” Jack asked breaking into Gabriel's thoughts.

“It went well.” Lily answered turning her smile to Jack. "We made twice the amount we had projected and we can buy more supplies for the shelters."

“Glad to hear it.” Jack said smiling warmly at her as she removed herself from her brother’s side to give Jack a hug.

The arm around her waist and the fact that the two of the blondes were smiling at each other combined with Moira’s mocking question in his head causing the Blackwatch Commander to snap as he reached for his blonde sister when he saw Jack moving to press a kiss against her head.

Lily opened her mouth to say something else as Jack was pressing a familial kiss to her forehead when she was suddenly yanked out of Jack's grasp against Gabriel violently. “Ow. Gabe what the hell!”

“Are you and Morrison fucking?” he asked her ignoring his friend to focus on his sister.

“What?” Jack and Lily shouted together both faces burning bright red in embarrassment.

Lily opened her mouth to say something else when she was suddenly yanked against Gabriel violently by her arm. “Ow. Gabe what the hell!”

“Reyes are you serious right now!” Jack snapped. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What the hell is wrong with you Gabriel?” she asked at the same time as she tried to squirm out of his grasp as he moved his grip from her arm to her waist. “Ow you’re hurting me!”

“Are you and Morrison fucking?” he demanded again the question coming out with a slight hiss.

“No!” she protested. 

“Reyes have you lost your damned mind?” Jack snapped his eyes flashing dangerously as the red in his cheeks turned from embarrassment to anger while he reached for Lily only for Gabriel to pull her out of his reach his dark eyes narrowing even more and his grip tightening to bruising.

“Ow! Gabriel seriously you’re hurting me!” Lily protested as his hold on her somehow became even more harsh and she started to squirm even more in his grasp.

“Stay the hell away from my sister Morrison.” Gabriel snapped before storming down the hall dragging a protesting Lily behind him ignoring Jack’s shouts at his back for him to, ‘get his ass back here’ as he followed them to the Blackwatch Commander’s office.

“Let go of me Gabriel!” she protested as he all but threw her into his office and slammed the door closed on Jack’s approaching form before locking it. “Seriously what the hell is wro-.”

Gabriel cut her off by grabbing her head and yanking her against him so that he could press a harsh kiss against her mouth. Lily pressed her hands against his chest and alternated between trying to push him off of her and pulling him closer as one of his hands entangled in her hair while the other wrapped around her waist holding her against him. He pressed his tongue against her mouth and reluctantly she opened her lips to allow him in releasing a small whine. He pulled away slightly, tugging on her lower lip as he did so before latching back onto her mouth for another kiss. A low groan left his throat when she slowly started to respond to him, brushing her tongue timidly against his while the hand that was in her hair slipped down her body and beneath the crop top to massage one of her breasts. 

Which caused a jolt to course through her body and she attempted to pull away from his mouth causing the man to move to her earlobe and releasing a moan from her mouth. "What the hell are you doing Gabriel?" 

They pulled apart completely when they heard a pounding on the door. 

"Reyes!" Jack shouted as he pounded on the door. "Open up! What the fuck are you doing to Lily!"

"Pretty sure you don't want to know Jackie," He muttered against her ear as he pulled her back against him and tugged down the material of her collar so he could nip at her skin. "He is rather invested in you."

"Well he is your friend." Lily whispered as she attempted to slip away from his grasp once more only for the Blackwatch Commander to tighten his grip on her. "Gabe you really should talk to him."

"I will." Gabriel said as he pressed her against the wall by the door while they continued to ignore the pounding on the door. 

"Brother-."

" Tell him your fine my little princess," he whispered into her ear softly in Spanish as the pounding continued. "Tell him everything between us is fine and that scene in the hallway was just a misunderstanding."

"He won't believe that," she whispered as the pounding continued inhaling deeply when he grabbed her ass with both his hands and gave them a good squeeze that brought a low moan against his shoulder. "Not after that scene in the hall." 

"Lily are you alright?" Jack shouted through the door as if he could hear them and he probably could thanks to the whole super solider thing.

His hand slipped up into her hair again and tightened its hold as he pulled her head back to reveal her neck even more to his mouth. "Then you best make your claims believable my sweet. Because otherwise he won't leave us alone for the fun part. Or perhaps you want him to hear the fun part."

A strangled gasp left her throat as he pulled her legs around his waist before he went back to biting her neck as his hands pushed her crop top up in order to play with both her breasts through the material of her other shirt. 

"Well?" he asked against her ear as he bit down on her ear lobe. "Tell him you’re fine, everything's fine. Or we let him hear about our fun."

The last part was said as he rolled his hips against her a couple times and he repeated his order huskily against her skin.

"I'm fine Jack. Everything is fine." She called out, biting back a moan as her nails digging into Gabriel's shoulders as he continued to roll his hips into her. 

"That's right Jackie just leave us alone," Gabe breathed against her lips. "Everything is just fine."

"Are you sure?" Jack called out his voice uncertain.

"Don't worry about me. Gabe would never hurt me." Lily said softly as she stared into her brother's warm brown eyes.

"Okay." Jack said in a tone that said he didn't believe a thing she said. "If you're sure."

Lily licked her lips before responding to him. “Yes.” 

Gabe was silent, save for the soft pants that ghosted across Lily’s lips, as he slowly ground his hips against hers while Jack slowly walked away. 

"Good girl," he breathed moving in to kiss her again.

“Gabe what are you doing?” She asked against his lips as she tried to squirm out of his grasp when he started to pick up the pace a bit almost bouncing her on his hips.

“Showing you my love,” he groaned.

“Gabe please,” she whispered as her squirming picked up which only increased the pleasurable feeling of bouncing against him for both of them. “We need to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Gabriel scowled as he finally pulled away from her causing her to stumble as she tried to regain her footing. “Unless you actually are fucking Morrison and you want to get back to doing it.”

Lily sighed in annoyance. “I told you nothing is happening between me and Jack.”

She hoped he never found out it was Jack she had asked to take her virginity back when she had first started college and he had been on campus to recruit people.

Gabriel sighed and stroked his beard as he stared at her. “Have you fucked him?”

“No.”

A lie and one she hoped was convincing.

“When?” he asked his eyes narrowing as he took in the tell-tale signs she gave out whenever she lied to him. 

Guess it wasn’t. Big surprise.

“It doesn’t matter.” She said firmly in futile attempt to hold her ground when they both knew she would just tell him eventually. “It’s not important nor is it any of your business!”

“When!”

“Again it’s not important nor is it any of your business. Let it go.”

“When?” the question came out with a snarl as his hands lashed out to grab her wrists squeezing them painfully and bringing tears to her eyes. 

“Ow! Gabe let go!” She shouted trying to pull away from him as he started backing her back against the wall. 

“When did you and Morrison fuck?” he snarled.

“Gabe! Gabe please. You’re hurting me!”

“Tell me!”

“No!” She snapped growing annoyed. “I’m not telling you a damn… Hey!”

Gabriel growled in annoyance and yanked her roughly against his chest, wrapping his arms around her effectively capturing her own arms against her torso. She kicked out in protest, demanding he let her go as she did so while he carried her over to his desk before bending her over the top, keeping her chest pressed against the dark wood by holding her down by the back of her neck. 

“Let me up Gabriel!” she protested as she squirmed on the table top and tried to push herself away. 

“I will get the answer from you one way or another,” Gabriel rumbled.

“Gabe!. Wait! Please!” she protested a panicky feeling building in her chest as his hand ran along the curve of her rare.

A swift smack against her ass caused her protests to cut off with a loud shriek.

“When?” He growled darkly as he pulled away his hand in preparation to spank her again.

“Gabe please!” she shouted struggling against his hold and trying to swat at the hand that he was using to spank her only to cry out in pain again when another smack to her ass was delivered, this one more painful than the first and tears started to well up in her eyes.

He snarled in annoyance and grabbed at her wrists securing them to her back with the hand he had been using to hold her down before going back to spanking her. “When?”

“Gabe- Aaahhh!” another loud, hard smack had her shrieking in pain as the tears in her eyes started to trail down her face. 

“When?”

“Gabriel.” She whispered softly. “Please.”

He gave her another hard, smack causing her to cry out in pain as he snarled, “When?”

“Gabriel,” she whimpered, sniffling as she pressed her forehead against the wooden desk. “Please.”

Several harsh slaps landed on her ass, causing her to break down crying against the top. “Tell me when and I’ll stop.”

Lily didn’t answer as she continued to sob into the wooden desk. A deep sigh left his mouth and he slapped her a few more times drawing out more pained shrieks. 

“When?” he asked softly as he trailed his hand along the curve of her back and down to her ass, cupping it lovingly.

“Gabriel-.”

He squeezed it painfully. “When?”

“College,” she shrieked out. “It happened in college. But only once! I swear!”

Gabriel was silent as he considered her answer while trailing his hands up and down her ass before finally asking. “Did he take your virginity?”

For a moment Lily was silent as she thought about answering him but a growl from above her, followed by the lack of his hand on her ass had her shouting out her answer in a panic. “Yes!”

“What did you mean when you said, ‘you would play with Jack instead of me’?”

“Chess. I meant I would play chess.”

“You’ve never fucked Jack after that time in college?”

“No. Never.” She swore. “It was only that once. We never had sex after that one time I swear.”

Slowly Gabriel brought his hand back to rest harmlessly on her ass as she lay motionlessly beneath him her heart beating against her ribcage as she waited for how he would respond. He moved so that instead of standing beside her, he was now standing behind her pressing himself against her rare and letting her feel his erection. A soft gasp left her throat when she felt his hands run up and down her sides until he was bent over her with his hands cupping her breasts, causing her to still beneath him. His mouth trailed down her jaw urging her to turn her head so he could kiss her on the lips. He pulled away from her and her heart froze when Gabriel roughly rolled her over onto her back and stood between her legs, his hands resting on her hips. 

“Gabe,” she whispered up at him his large hands moved to cup her face tenderly. 

Gabriel breathed heavily as he stared down at his little sister now that his mind had somewhat started to clear to be replaced with a mix of horror at his actions and panic at the sight of her cowering beneath him. He winced at the sight of her arms up protectively in front of her chest as if she expected him to strike her. His heart squeezed in his chest when he saw the tears that streamed down her face and the fear in her eyes. 

Her tongue darted out to lick at her lips as her eyes darted around looking for a way out. “Gabe?”

The brokenness in her voice squeezed his heart and he yanked her up against his chest swallowing her smaller body into his own in a crushing hug as he apologized over and over again into her hair. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry my sweet, little princess. Forgive me?”

Slowly she wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug he was giving her. She inhaled his scent and felt her heart start to slow down into a normal heart beat as he continued to whisper apologies and begging her forgiveness. 

“Yes.” She whispered finally. “Yes. I forgive you. Of course I do. You’re my brother.”

“And I’m still your hero?”

Lily paused before answering. “Yeah Gabe your still my hero. You’ll always be my hero.”

Gabriel pulled away from her and pressed a quick kiss against her lips. “Promise?”

“Yes. I promise.”


End file.
